When Witches Play
by Lets-have-dinner-LS
Summary: When the Impala gets turned into a beautiful young woman, Dean and Sam have to figure out who did this to her. Baby is a bit on the fence about this whole being human thing, she doesn't know how to deal with emotions and basic human needs. Dean/human!Implala, Rated M for future chapters
1. Hunger and Exhaustion

**This is my first fic, and this chapter is currently literally all I have written down, though I have many ideas on how to continue. This chapter is mainly an introduction on Baby's part. It doesn't exactly line up with any particular part in the story, it is Post Soulless Sam, and possibly after season 8 all together, but there won't be any Sam having Trial Withdraws, it'll be like a one-off episode.**

* * *

A woman wakes up lying on the cold hard ground in a parking lot, no memory of who she is or how she got to this parking lot. She stands up and brushes herself off, looking down. She notices a chain around her neck with a small rectangle hanging on it. "KAZ-2Y5" She doesn't understand it, or why she's standing in front of a warehouse wearing a skimpy black dress and high-heels.

Two men start walking toward her, somehow she recognizes them right away. "Oh thank God, Dean who am I and what on earth does this necklace mean?" She asked, but the man just stared at her suspiciously.

"Who are you and where the hell is my car?" He practically yelled.

Her eyes started to fill with tears, "I don't know, that's why I asked you. How is it I know who you two are, but I don't have a clue about myself?"

Sam looked at her necklace and nudged Dean, "Um I think I can answer both of your questions in one sentence," he said.

Dean just looked at him.

"She is your car Dean, look at her necklace."

Dean stepped closer to the woman, she didn't even flinch at the angry look on his face, trusting him more than anything without knowing why. He looked from the necklace to her face, and back to the necklace. "That's the plate numbers, and that dress certainly matches Baby's paint job... So does the hair."

The woman yanked a lock of hair in front of her face, it was a shiny black, her eyes opened wide, "I'm a car? What the fuck does that mean? And _if_ I'm supposed to be a car, how the hell am I standing here with two legs?"

"Well she has quite the mouth on her..." Sam says walking closer. Their bags that had previously been in Baby's trunk were sitting on the sidewalk next to where she'd been parked. "We'll figure out what happened, er... Baby?" Sam tries to reassure her while bending down to pick up the bags.

"If that's what Dean calls me, then I guess that's my name," Answering Sam's silent question as to what he should call her.

Dean's still just standing there staring at her, she's finally starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, "Dude could you not just stare at me? It's creepy as hell!"

"Sorry," Dean mumbles looking away, realizing he'd done exactly what has always freaked him out about Cas, but it was so hard to not look at her. His car, was a HOT walking talking lady, with a very dirty mouth. Upon closer inspection he had noticed her eyes were almost black, not like a demon, but just the irises were a barely lighter shade than her pupils, it was almost freaky.

All of a sudden Baby started humming Highway to Hell, with a weird look on her face, "Why is this song stuck in my head?" She asked skeptically. She didn't hate the song, but it was weirdly playing over and over in her head and wouldn't stop.

"Uh, that's the last song we were listening to before we went into the warehouse to fight those witches." Sam said, "Maybe you're stuck on it now."

"But it hasn't stopped since you two showed up." Baby said accusingly. "And it wasn't happening before then."

"Don't worry about it...Baby." Dean's face scrunched up, calling a girl "baby" when he hadn't even tried hitting on her yet was weird for him, "Yeah maybe while you're human we'll call you something else."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Anything, she can pick a name herself if she wants." Dean replied.

"She is standing right here, and the only two names I currently know are yours." She stated firmly, "In case you haven't noticed, I don't have much of a brain at the moment, all I can hear in here is Highway to Hell, and exorcism chants and all sorts of weird monster crap, in your voices. What is this?"

"Memories," Sam told her, stepping close to her, "Their memories of things you've heard us say, would you like us to pick out a name for you?"

She just nodded, and looked at the ground. She was starting to feel cold, and it was getting darker as they talked.

"Uh..." Dean started, "Well I've never named anyone, and this is awkward."

"You named me once," Baby said, "I'm sure you can come up with something suitable soon."

Suddenly there was a loud sound and an awful, but all too farmiliar smell.

"SAM!" Dean yelled.

"Sorry dude, it just happens sometimes." He looked away sheepishly.

"So that smell's always been you Sam?" Her eyes went wide, but she smiled at him, "Wow dude you reek."

"She's so cool," Dean said, mouth gaping. Sam just started laughing, but suddenly she was frowning again. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm up, but she started shivering anyway.

Dean took off his jacket and put it over her sholders, "You should have told us you were cold." He said softly.

"Look at these ridiculous clothes and tell me you wouldn't be freezing your ass off right now if you were in them." She said.

Dean chuckled a little and Sam punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Yeah I'm sure I would be freezing, but I wouldn't look nearly as hot as you do."

She blushed, "Can we just go somewhere less cold please?"

"Yeah," Sam said, tossing a couple of the bags to Dean, somehow all the weapons that were normally in the trunk had ended up in their bags with their clothes, so it hurt a bit.

"Ow, bitch."

"Jerk."

Baby finally smiled again, "You two are adorable."

The boys both blushed. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they started walking toward the motel. "Well get a room with two beds, and I'll sleep on the couch, then tomorrow we'll get you some clothes before we go try to figure out what happened to you. Hopefully we'll have thought up a name by then."

"Dean, I'm a car... apparently anyway... You've both slept inside me at some point, I could comfortably share a bed with either of you."

Dean did not like the sound of that, no way was Sammy sleeping with his Baby. "Well, that's nice and all, and sounds very weird, but you really don't have a clue about men do you?"

"You're talking about sex?" She stopped where she was standing, blank expression suddenly on her face, memories flashing through her mind. When she spoke again the boys were looking at her like she was nuts, "Well that was disturbing... How many chicks have you had sex with in my back seat Dean?"

Dean started coughing, and Sam just started howling with laughter. "I'm really not worried about either of you, if I'm a car, it shouldn't matter how 'hot' I am, I'll end up being a car again, you two will make sure of it..." Baby bent down to take off the stupid high-heels that were starting to hurt her feet, "Who the hell made these stupid things anyway?" She threw them behind her and started walking again, knowing the way to the motel, by some random memory of sitting in front of it before.

The boys slowly caught up, sharing disturbed glances at each other every now and then, she was definitely not acting much like the girls they knew.

Once they made it to the motel, Dean stood outside with Baby while Sam went to pay for a room.

"You ok? Being human probably feels pretty new." Dean asked, while Baby just stood staring ahead.

"I've never been inside a building before... Well other than you idiots ramming me through walls while fighting some monster." She started looking a little scared. Dean has no idea how to deal with a panicking woman, especially when it's about something as simple as being in a motel room. So he just nods and smiles at her, hoping to reassure her.

It seemed to have worked, she started to smile too, but then her stomach started making a weird noise, and she looked down at it accusingly. "What the hell is that and why is it so uncomfortable?"

"You're hungry, I'll have Sammy get some food for us before we pass out for the night." Dean knew hunger, it was much easier to deal with than emotions. "You'll feel better after you eat."

Baby just nodded and started humming Highway to Hell again, without even realizing it, Dean started to hum along with her, and she smiled a bit again. "I like your music and all Dean, but this song is getting old, how long will it be in my head?"

Dean didn't know how to answer that, but he had had songs stuck in his head before, so he figured he'd give it a shot, "Well it usually helps to ignore it if it's bothering you, I don't know how that will work for you, seeing as it was a cassette tape and it's not just some random song, but you could try." Dean shrugged.

Sam walked back out with the motel keys in his hand, and led them to their room. "So how are you feeling?" He asked Baby as they walked through the door.

"According to Dean I'm _hungry_ and require food... But I don't know what any of that is so I'm just going to trust him." She said looking at the ground.

"Oh, I'll go grab us some food, and if their's a shop open I'll grab you a t-shirt and some sweats to sleep in ok?" Sam knew it would sound weird to anyone who had been human their whole lives, but he figured it'd be fine with the car, he couldn't really see her as "hot" like his brother could, now that he knew what she was.

"Thank you Sammy," Baby said smiling slightly.

Sam's eyes widened a bit but he just smiled and shook his head instead of telling her not to call him that, like he normally would have with anyone else.

Dean walked to the door with him and stepped outside, "You're going to buy chick clothes dude?"

"I used to shop with Jess now and then, it won't be too hard, and she needs something to sleep in, if she was uncomfortable in heels, then imagine how she must be feeling in that dress, that she has already called ridiculous by the way." Sam stated carefully, not sure exactly what his brother's problem was, but not really caring either, the poor girl had only been human a few hours, she should at least be able to feel comfortable.

"Oh," Dean said looking a bit embarrassed, "I guess you're right. Get pie." With that Dean walked back inside, leaving Sam to get the food and clothes for Baby.

When he turned away from the door he noticed Baby was crying. "Crap." He walked over to her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just suddenly felt this overwhelming need to cry."

"What were you thinking about?" Dean asked carefully.

"I suddenly remembered John, and the last memory I have of him, well I was hit by a semi-truck... And then I remembered you and Sam talking about him dying... Was it my fault?" She asked, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Dean pulled her into a hug, "No, Baby, he was fine after that, he died to save me. It was my fault."

Baby gulped down a sob, "Why am I leaking? Am I broken?"

Dean laughed softly at that, "No, sweetheart, you're just crying... Humans do it when they're sad."

She started sobbing again, "I don't understand any of these feelings I'm having and it's scaring me."

Dean sat down pulling her with him onto the couch, "Hey it's alright, Sam and I will find a way to make you, well you again, I promise."

She looked up into his eyes, seeing how serious he was, then just looked back down and tried to calm herself. She didn't know if she wanted to be a car again, but she supposed it would be inevitable, the guys need a car, and they wouldn't drag around a woman who wasn't a hunter, so in order to stay with them she would have to become a car again. They were her family after all, ever since John Winchester had bought her that day instead of that hideous van. All of a sudden she was having another memory attack.

"Your mom was sweet." She said with tears still rolling softly down her cheeks, but a tiny smile spreading across her face.

"You remember my mom?" Dean asked, a bit freaked at the randomness going on with this chick.

"Yeah, I was just remembering when John first bought me... How were you there by the way? And then I remembered Mary, and how sweet and beautiful she was..." Baby slowly pulled herself out of Dean's arms, knowing he was uncomfortable with emotions, she'd known him since he was a baby.

"Oh Cas sent me back," He said answering her question, not knowing what else to say about it.

"Cas..." She said slowly, memories filling her mind once again. "Angel of the Lord, and according to you, a dick..."

"That'd be the one," Dean smiles at her, and she smiles back, tears stopping finally.

Sam finally got back, and when he saw Baby's face he got angry, turning to Dean, "What the hell did you do Dean?" he practically yelled

Baby stood up, "He didn't do anything Sam, chill the hell out." She walked to the room she had seen earlier when they first came in, closing the door. She easily figured out how to use the sink and washed her face off. She could hear Dean explaining why she had cried to Sam, and she just wanted to cry again, remembering how much the boys fight and blame each other all the time. So she sat down on what looked like a very weird chair and tried to control her breathing.

A few moments later there was a slight tapping on the door, "You okay in there Baby?" Sam asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," She half yelled back so he could hear her.

"Alright, I got food, I didn't know what you'd like, so I got a bit of everything."

"Thank you Sam." She said getting up to open the door, frown still on her face.

"Hey are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked again.

"Yes Sam, I'm fine." She lied, trying to smile a bit for him.

She sat back down on the couch where Dean was already eating over the coffee table, and he handed her a cheeseburger. She stared at it a moment before glancing at Dean, who was stuffing his own burger into his mouth, so she mimicked him. Before she knew it her stomach felt much better, she even drank a beer when Dean passed it to her.

"That was very nice," She said with a slight yawn, which made her jump slightly, "What the hell was that?"

Sam and Dean chuckled at her, "You're tired now." Dean told her.

"Oh." She frowned. "I don't like it anymore than I liked being hungry." She said, and another yawn escaped her.

Sam handed her the clothes he'd bought, he figured she'd want black, and she smiled a bit, "Thank you, this current outfit is very uncomfortable." She stood up and started to take off her dress.

"Whoa! No. You don't just undress in front of people." Dean said, a bit too loudly, making Baby frown again, she eyed him questioningly, "You are a girl, girls don't get naked in front of guys they aren't sleeping with."

"I thought you were sleeping here too." Baby asked worriedly.

"By 'sleeping with' he means sex again Baby." Sam explained. They had obviously given up on figuring out a new name for her, but she didn't mind.

"Oh... Alright," She walked to the bathroom again, and continued to take off her dress. A small leather bag fell out of the front. "What the hell." She practically yelled in surprise.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked through the door.

"Some sort of tiny bag just fell out of my dress." She told him.

"Crack the door open and hand it to me," He said calmly, and she did.

She closed the door once more and walked to her new clothes. She somehow managed to put them on with little difficulty and walked back out. Sam and Dean were cursing, but quietly, possibly so she wouldn't hear. "What is it?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Uh... A witch's hexbag." Sam answered her, earning a glare from Dean.

"So a witch did this to me, any way to figure out which one and how to reverse it? Being a human kind of sucks, there are all these stupid rules all of a sudden, and then there's hunger and tiredness. I don't like it." She was holding back tears again.

"It's not all bad," Dean tried to tell her, but she just walked over to the bed on the far side of the room and laid down, shoving her face into a pillow. A few moments later she felt a hand on her back, "There are good things about being human." Sam continued where Dean had left off.

She turned her head slightly to look at him, "Like what?" She asked.

"Like fun," Dean spoke up again, "Things that make people happy. I hear love is awesome. Food's pretty good, the hunger part kind of sucks, but sometimes you can take care of it before it gets to that point. Then there's sex."

Baby huffed out a short laugh, "You mean that crazy, sweaty, rutting around you seem to enjoy so much?" She asked, "Yeah, think I'll pass."

"Sometimes things are depressing, and you just don't want to deal with it again," Sam started, trying to change the subject. "But other times, something will happen to make you happy, and you've felt that too, at least I think you have, since I've seen you smile." He rubbed her back momentarily before getting up. "I think we should all just try to get some sleep, and you'll feel better tomorrow."

Baby nodded and laid her head back down, falling asleep almost instantly.

Not long after she had drifted off, she woke feeling someone pull the covers around her, and jumped up slightly afraid. It was dark, she couldn't see anything, her heart started beating so fast she could hardly hear Dean whispering to her, "It's ok Baby, I just didn't want you getting cold again."

She nodded a bit, but when she laid back down and the covers started drifting back up her body, she started to shake, feeling panicky again, "Dean, please stop."

"What's wrong." He asked slightly concerned, coming to sit beside her.

"I don't know, it... I started feeling trapped... I don't understand. What's wrong with me?"

"You're not used to being in a dark room, or being covered up. You probably feel a bit claustrophobic, you're used to being outside and in the open." Sam had sat up from his bed.

"What he said," Dean replied.

"Do you mind if I, well, go outside for a little while?" Baby whispered softly, still feeling slightly panicked in the small dark room. She felt as though the walls were closing in on her.

"Yeah, come on, I could use some fresh air myself," Dean said pulling her up. Before they walked out the door, he handed her his jacket again, "It'll only be colder out there now that it's dark." He explained when she looked at him confused.

"Thank you," She said, shrugging the jacket over her shoulders and walking out the now open door.

They sat in silence on the side of the road for a while. Dean eventually laid back in the grass looking up at the stars.

"So, you're not cold are you Dean?" Baby asked, she didn't want to have him uncomfortable just because she was hopeless as a human.

"Nah, I'm good, I'm used to it." He lied, she could tell he was lying too. Especially when he shivered for a split second.

"Loser." She mumbled before lying back as well.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Called ya a loser... Seemed a bit nicer than calling you a liar." She grinned at his shocked expression.

"Well come here, we'll keep warm together," He said with a bit less confidence than he usually displays around women. She scooted closer and he put an arm around her pulling her head onto his chest.

They went silent again, but it was a comfortable silence, eventually Baby drifted back to sleep. Dean knew Sam would be awake, waiting for them to come back inside so he could be sure Baby was alright, so he pulled out his phone to text him. _Bring two blankets, she fell asleep and I don't want her waking up scared again. _He put his phone away again and waited, Sam was very quick with the blankets.

Without even being asked he went ahead and spread one on the ground, near some trees where they wouldn't be too obvious in the morning, and let Dean move Baby onto it, before handing Dean the other blanket, along with a couple pillows he had thought to bring as well.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked, glancing down at her with a worried expression.

"Yeah, but maybe from now until we get her turned back we go camping instead of staying in motels, yeah?" Dean replied.

"Yeah, sounds good." Sam said, "Alright, well goodnight, I'm going to enjoy my last night in a bed for a bit, don't know when we'll get her turned back."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The boys chuckled a little, then stopped momentarily when they heard Baby grumbling, "Freaking losers." Still half asleep.

They kept chuckling until Baby glared up at them, then they shut up and Sam sheepishly walked away, leaving Dean to deal with an angry car/chick.

"Sorry about that, we were just discussing future sleeping arrangements." Dean apologized, but Baby just started dozing back off to dream land.

Once Dean laid back down next to her, she curled herself around his body and went fully back to sleep, and Dean followed shortly after.

* * *

**All reviews will be read and taken into consideration, as soon as the next chapter is finished it will be posted. Any advice will be taken under advisement.**

**Read my profile to get more of an idea on what to expect from me in the future.**


	2. Insecurity

**I feel like this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, I kept getting distracted, sorry. Some bits of this might be a tad uncomfortable for some, but trust me this is the only time we're going into even this much detail about that subject, so don't worry, future chapters it won't be an issue.**

* * *

Dean wakes up alone and looks around, not fully remembering what happened the day before until he realizes he's on a blanket outside. When he doesn't see Baby anywhere he starts to panic a bit. Pulling out his phone he calls Sam and stands up thinking about where she could have ended up.

Sam answers the phone as soon as it starts ringing, "She's up here in the room, she didn't want to wake you but she... Um... Needed the bathroom..." Sam starts nervously.

"Oh." Dean says simply, "So she's alright then?" He picks up the blankets and pillows to take back to the motel room.

"Yeah she's fine... I think... She's been in there a while..." Sam is sounding more nervous with every word he says, and it's freaking Dean out a bit.

"You don't think she needs help or something?" Dean asks, really hoping she doesn't.

"No, I explained how it worked to her, and she said she understood, the toilet has already flushed... But she still hasn't come out." Sam explains.

"Well I for one hope she is not crying again, crying makes me uncomfortable." Dean says finally walking through the door and hanging up.

"Don't be like that Dean. She isn't used to this, it's not like she's a whiny chick who cries for attention, she doesn't know what's happening to her." Sam said glaring at Dean.

At that moment Baby walked out of the bathroom, "You know I can hear you right?" She asked them with a glare.

"Sorry," Sam said, "You know how Dean is."

"Yes I know he doesn't deal well with emotions, especially when expressed by women." Baby started, "But I also know that you two fight too much and blame each other for the stupidest shit, when you should work together and get over yourselves. I've known you both since you were born, I may not look it right now, but I'm older than both of you. You both make your mistakes, but that's all they are, mistakes. You're family. Hell, you're _my_ family. Grow up both of you. I'm fine now, I've just been remembering too many things at once lately. I haven't even been a human for 24 hours, so all these years... Well it's hard to process."

Both boys just looked at the ground, but Baby's stomach growled again.

"Damn it!" She was not happy about this, "I just ate last night."

"Yeah usually 3 meals a day works best," Dean says a bit smugly, Baby just growls a bit. "Yeah, food, we're on it." Dean starts panicking a bit, he's never met a woman who gets so angry when she's hungry... Well not a human woman anyway.

Skipping their morning showers, the boys take Baby to a diner not too far from the motel.

"So what do you want to eat?" Sam asks when they find a booth.

"Well seeing as I've only ever eaten that one burger, I have no idea..." Baby says, almost sarcastically.

"Well let's see, there's pancakes, those are Dean's favorite, I like poached eggs-" Sam starts, but Dean interrupts him.

"She's not going to want any of your freaky health nut food." He says, eyeing the menu. "Bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs sounds good though."

"I guess that's alright," Baby says, looking at her menu quizzically, unable to read it. "I have no idea what any of this says." She states honestly, unembarrassed by being unable to to something most humans find so simple, she's sure the boys understand that she's never been taught, since they've been so understanding since she woke up on the pavement.

"That's alright Baby, we could get the breakfast sampler for you to try multiple things, so if we don't get you turned back by tomorrow, you'll know at least what you like to eat." Sam said encouragingly.

"Ok, thank you Sam." She replied putting the menu back down.

"Sammy here is full of great ideas," Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

"Be nice to your brother Dean," Baby said, almost sounding like someone's mother.

Sam started laughing before Dean could make a smartass retort.

Once they'd placed their orders they sat in silence until their food came.

When their food finally came, Baby's eyes went wide, she had no idea there were so many types of food for one meal. "What are all these things?" She asked Dean, who smiled reassuringly.

"Looks like you've got bacon here, sausage, eggs, hashbrowns, some tiny pancakes, a biscuit with some gravy, some toast and there's ham right there," He told her, pointing at all the items individually.

"This diner really goes all out with their samplers," Sam said, his eyes a little wide as well.

"This looks like a lot of food," Baby says nervously.

"Anything you don't eat, I will," Dean said, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Alright," She said before she looked at Sam to see how he was eating his food. She then picked up her fork and tried a bite of everything.

When she had finished, half of everything on her plate was gone, "They were all very good." She said a bit embarrassed to have eaten so much. Dean just grabbed her plate and started finishing off all of her leftover food.

"Dean," Sam started with a glare, "That's kind of rude."

"It's alright Sam, I'm done. I feel like if I eat anymore I'm going to explode..." Baby said, while Dean just gave Sam his 'Shut up Bitch' face.

"Alright," Sam said, "I'll go find us a car to get around in while we're on our witch hunt."

Baby glared at him, but he couldn't see, he was already walking toward the door.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, noticing the look on her face.

"I don't know, I just don't like the idea of you two in another car..." Baby said looking away.

"Hey now, you know if you were still a car you'd always be our first choice. You remember that time we were being set up by Leviathans and I had to leave you in a garage?" Baby nodded so Dean continued, "I actually cried," He whispered, hoping no one would hear. "Sam wouldn't let me live it down."

Baby laughed a bit, "And here I thought crying was a 'chick' thing..." She punched his shoulder. "So you telling me you're a girl?"

He smiled at her, knowing she was just trying to mess around with him, "Yep, when it comes to you, I'm a great big girl." He stood up, pulling her with him, "Let's go see what Sammy picks out shall we?"

"I'll kill him if it's a shitty car," She said, half joking.

"Yeah, me too." Dean agreed.

When they walked outside Sam was pulling up in a minivan. "What the hell is that?" Baby asked too much in shock to even be mad.

"That is a mom car." Dean told her before confronting his brother, "Sam, we are not riding around in a mom car."

"Hey, I got this legally and free," Sam said. "Just get in and I'll explain."

Baby and Dean both climbed into the van and waited for Sam to start his explanation.

"An old friend of mine from college said we could borrow it when I ran into him and told him I was looking for a car. Apparently his kids are away with their mother for a month." Sam said, pulling the van back onto the road. "So we need to get it back to him before then. And hopefully in the same condition it's in now."

"How did you meet someone from college all the way out here?" Dean asked looking around the van in disgust.

"His family is from here, he went to Stamford Law, but he always planned to come back home," Sam said with a slight grimace, "He really wouldn't shut up about it."

They went back to the motel to pick up their stuff and headed back to the warehouse they had found Baby outside of. "I'm going to look up some spells to track a witch." Sam said going into research mode.

"Well I for one am getting out of this thing," Baby said jumping out of the van, Dean opened the front door and did the same.

"Yeah I know how you feel," He said as they walked away, letting Sam do his thing.

When they were a few feet away from the van, a woman appeared before them, "Your baby brother doesn't have to locate me, I'm right here." She said smugly.

Dean grabbed her by the arm and put a gun to her head automatically, "Baby, you mind getting Sammy for me?" He asked, face full of anger.

"Uh... Sure..." Baby said, then ran toward the van. "Hey Sam, I think you can stop that now," She said through the window, gesturing toward Dean and the witch standing a few feet away.

Sam pulled out his gun and jumped out of the van.

Seeing both boys armed, while she was practically useless to them made Baby scared. If she didn't become a car again, they would probably just abandon her somewhere, and she didn't like the idea of that. When the witch started talking she was broken out of her thoughts.

"So you didn't like my present Dean?" She asked, looking at the clothes Baby was wearing now, the same sweats and t-shirt she had slept in the night before. "I thought you'd like to get to know your lovely car better."

Before Dean could speak up Baby got in the witch's face, "Change me back _now._" She practically hissed.

"Why don't you like spending time with your boys?" The witch asked her.

"Of course I do, but I'm useless as a human, I can't use a gun, I can't read, I didn't know about eating or using the bathroom, all I am as a human is a burden." Baby said, forgetting momentarily that she didn't want the boys to know how insecure she had started feeling about being human, practically forgetting they were standing right there.

Dean's face fell, "You really think you're useless?" He asked.

"Dean think about it." Baby turned to him, "If I stay human it'll be like taking care of an infant, I remember how hard it was for John after Mary died, trying to take care of Sam and you while hunting for the demon who killed her. I don't want to put you two through that."

Dean looked like he was about to say something, but Sam got there first, "Baby, do you want to stay human?"

"Didn't I just say that I don't?" Baby turned on him, trying to sound angry, but her voice broke. "It hasn't even been 24 hours, and all I've been is scared since I woke up on the pavement."

"You probably should have talked to use before we came to see the witch," Dean said, "We could have figured out what we're actually going to do... We just assumed you'd want to be a car again."

Baby didn't say anything, she couldn't. She just started rubbing her chest, her heart had started pounding and it hurt a bit. She felt so confused and _sad_ again. She didn't like it.

"It's not permanent," The witch said, looking a bit sorry for the girl who had once been a car. Baby looked up at her, half wanting it to be true, half wishing it wasn't. "Well it can be, but if I die, it won't be. Once you no longer feel insecure about being human, you'll turn straight back into a car, if your indoors that could be quite... Troublesome for these two."

"So we have to keep you alive until she decides what she wants to be then?" Sam asked, Dean just stared at Baby like she'd shot his puppy.

The witch shrugged, "If you want her to be happy, then yes."

Dean tightened his grip on the witch's arm, "Well in that case... You're coming with us."

"Dean what the hell, we're not going to drag around a witch." Sam practically shouted.

"In case you haven't noticed Sam, they're both female, you want to help Baby if she starts having _those issues?_" The two women and Sam just looked at him as though he had grown an extra head. He rolled his eyes, "At least two of you know what I mean damn it."

The witch laughed, "Oh she'll have that problem soon enough, I'll talk to her if you want, but I'm not going anywhere with you two oafs."

Sam and Baby still looked confused, but Dean let go of the witch, who walked over to Baby, "Let's go have a girl talk," She said, linking her arm in Baby's and started dragging her away.

Baby looked over her shoulder at Dean with a panicked expression, "I'll be fine," He said, "And if it isn't I'll shoot her."

While the witch talked to Baby, Sam turned to Dean, "Please tell me they're not talking about what I think they're talking about." He said nervously.

"Well yeah, she's a full grown woman, and she hasn't had to deal with it before, so I figured she'd need help with it but I am not equipped to deal with that." Dean said defensively.

"Yeah, me either." Sam agreed. "But we probably could have called Charlie."

Once the witch walked Baby back she disappeared. Baby's face was tomato red, "Well that sounds disturbing." She said, not elaborating.

"Yeah why do you think I didn't want to talk to you about it?" Dean asked, "Maybe we should call Charlie, we need to get Baby some new clothes and stuff, and having another girl around might help her decide what she wants."

"On it," Sam said pulling out his phone.

"Charlie, she's that nerdy girl?" Baby asked.

"Yep. She's cool. And she'll love you." Dean said, putting an arm around Baby's waist and walking her over to the van.

"She'll meet us at the bunker," Sam said walking up and putting his phone away.

They drove back to Kansas, making as few stops as possible, Baby eventually fell asleep in the back seat.

* * *

**I wanted to end it here so we can pick up with Charlie's reaction to Baby being a human, and as I said before the chapter, there will be no more feminine issue talk for the rest of the story, I just thought, "You know what, she is a woman for the first time, the issue should be addressed at least once." So it's been addressed, and we're done with it.**


	3. Breakfast and Shopping

**It took a while, but I finished what I wanted to get out, this chapter is just a kind of short little "Baby goes to the Mall" thing, and Charlie chews Dean out for being an insensitive ass, but you'll see all that.**

* * *

Baby woke up when they finally made it to the bunker. Charlie was standing outside waiting for the boys as though she had just got there.

"You know you could have gone in right?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, I went in a few times, but that dude Castiel kind of freaks me out," Charlie replied, "So that's the Impala huh? She's hot."

"We know, Dean pointed that out rather quickly," Sam said. "I didn't know Cas was here."

"Hi Charlie, it's nice to meet you in my human body," Baby said smiling. She didn't know why, but being called 'hot' was actually making her happy.

"Sam here tells me you get to choose whether to be a human or not, that's cool." Charlie said turning to Baby and extending her hand, "We'll have to take you shopping soon, but for now, I'm hungry, lets make Dean cook something."

Baby shook her hand and walked with her toward the bunker door. She didn't know how much Sam had told Charlie, but she was getting hungry too, and she was tired of complaining about it.

"Why do I have to cook something?" Dean asked following the girls inside.

"Because if you don't Sam will probably make us eat something healthy," Charlie replied.

"Yeah thanks Charlie," Sam said sarcastically.

Baby started laughing, "I see why they consider you a sister."

Charlie joined in on the laughter, "They wish they were so lucky, but they are kind of like big, annoying brothers to me too."

"So has anyone told Cas about Baby?" Sam asked when they got inside.

"Uh no, I figured I'd let you explain it." Charlie said, "I don't like talking to him for long periods of time, he's not very fun. Plus he's crap at video games."

"You know he's human now too, he and Baby could be each other's support systems." Sam pointed out.

"I thought he was an angel." Baby looked at Sam questioningly.

"He was, but he had his grace ripped out and he fell." Sam explained.

"Oh..." Baby sat down at a table, and looked around her. "So this is what your new home looks like, it's... Nice, I suppose."

"Well it's a place to sleep, eat, and do research," Dean said, walking toward the kitchen, "Everyone cool with burgers?"

Charlie and Baby nodded, and Dean didn't wait for Sam's reply.

"Well I guess I'll go find Cas," Sam said, "You two do whatever girls do when there aren't guys around..."

When Sam walked away, Charlie turned to Baby, "Are you doing alright? I mean, you've been human for a day now, so that's gotta seem weird to you."

"Too many negative emotions, and hunger really annoys me, as well as being tired. But it's alright I suppose. The boys are trying to help." Baby sighed, "But I don't like burdening them, and that's all I'll ever really be if I stay human."

"Hey, don't say that, we can teach you everything you need to know, and maybe even the things you don't." Charlie winked at her and Baby didn't know whether she meant sex or hunting so she just kept her mouth shut. "Ok, we're starting with video games." Charlie got up and grabbed two laptops. I'll make you an account and we'll play together alright?"

"Yeah," Baby shrugs, "Could be interesting."

When Sam comes back with Cas he sees the two girls playing video games, neither even notice that two men have just walked in the room.

Sam clears his throat, "You two having fun?"

"Yes, lots," Baby starts. "Damn it Sam, don't talk."

Charlie laughs, and Sam looks a bit scandalized. Cas just stares at Baby trying to figure out who, or what she is. "That is the Impala?"

"Yeah, turned human," Sam tells him. "Don't stare Cas, it's rude."

"Seriously, hush." Baby looks up from the game, "You're distracting."

"I'll teach you how to tune them out Baby," Charlie says proudly, looking at Baby momentarily before realizing what she was doing. "Damn it, you were totally bluffing, they weren't really distracting you at all were they?"

Baby laughed, "A bit, but I guess I'm good at multitasking." Having finally beat Charlie at the game she stood up and stretched, "Ok where's Dean with the food?"

"Kitchen, this way," Cas started walking out of the room. Once she caught up to him he started pelting her with questions. "So you really have no idea how to be human either? And you used to be the car? What's that like?"

"Cas, slow down," Baby started, but he looked so confused, and she knew how that felt. "Well I know a few things about how humans act, because I get random memories from when I was a car. But I really have no idea about how they act anywhere but in a car. It's really weird, but I'm starting to like it, the boys have been really helpful this last day, and Charlie is awesome. You used to be an angel, so how'd you become human?"

"I made a mistake, and I'm the reason all of the angels fell." Cas turned away in shame. Baby put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Look, everyone makes mistakes. The boys have made more than I can even count, probably more than I even know about. But you can't carry that guilt with you. So far for me, emotions suck, big time, and guilt, well I've seen it tear the boys apart." She hugged him, hoping that was the proper way to make someone feel better. "Just try to be a good human, and maybe one day the boys will help you figure out how to fix everything, they seem rather good at that."

When they made it to the kitchen Dean was finishing up the burgers, "Come to help me carry these?" He asked holding up a couple plates.

"Not exactly, but we can if you want." Baby said honestly, "I actually came to see if you were almost done, it didn't occur to me that you might need help."

"Thanks Baby," Dean said handing her two plates, and passing one to Cas, "How are you two getting along?"

"Baby is very insightful for someone who's been a car for the past 46 years." Cas said, smiling slightly.

"Really? That's cool," Dean said walking them back to Sam and Charlie. "How did you and Charlie get along Baby?"

"I finally beat her at a video game, but that's because I distracted her by yelling at Sam and Cas to be quiet. Sorry about that Cas." Baby said, slightly embarrassed now that she realized what she'd done.

"No, it's fine, it gave you a tactical advantage." Cas said calmly.

Baby just looked at him weird and handed Charlie one of the burgers she was carrying.

"Thanks Baby," Charlie said before digging in. Baby nodded and sat down to eat her own. "You know, you're about the same size as me, maybe a bit taller, after we eat you could take a shower and borrow some of my clothes to go shopping in."

"That's very kind of you Charlie. Thank you." Baby said with a smile.

The men around the table just stared at them like they were talking about starting another apocalypse.

"We're not going girly shopping guys, we're just going to get Baby some clothes and possibly light make-up." Charlie said when she noticed the way they were looking. "She's got to have more than a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to wear around."

"I woke up in a dress and high-heels. It was not very comfortable." Baby told her. "I prefer these clothes."

"I'm sure you do, but those clothes will eventually get dirty, and you'll need something new to wear." Charlie explained. "We don't have to get any dresses, but more than one outfit is necessary."

"Alright, someone show me where the shower is?" Baby finished her burger and got up. She was getting used to being indoors, but she was ready to get out and do something.

Charlie showed her to the shower, explained how to use it and how to get clean, and left her a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to change into when she got out.

Once finished Baby walked back to the boys and Charlie, "Ok I'm ready."

"Alright, let's take my car," Charlie said, not wanting to go near the minivan Sam had borrowed.

"As long as it's not a mom car Baby will be fine." Dean said smiling. "You want me to come with?"

"I don't know, you're not very comfortable with feminine stuff Dean." Baby said.

"I did live with a woman for a year, I can handle it if I need to." Dean looked a bit hurt.

"Ok sourpuss, come on." Charlie interjected before Baby could say anything.

The three left the bunker and headed for the mall. When they walked through the door Baby froze. She could remember tons of people walking past her on a crowded street now and then, but she'd never thought so many would be in one place at once.

"Let's get some shoes first," Charlie said, breaking Baby out of her trance. "Gotta have comfy shoes to kick ass in."

Dean groaned a bit, but walked with them. "You only need one or two pairs, don't let her go all crazy with shoes."

"Alright, I don't think she would anyway, she seems very sensible." Baby aid, looking around at all the shoes. "These look good." She said holding up a pair of boots.

"Ok, we'll find your size and get you a pair of tennis shoes too, then we'll get some jeans and shirts." Charlie told her, ignoring Dean's earlier comment.

About an hour later they had plenty of clothes for Baby, at least for about a year. She had plenty of time to decide what she wanted to be.

As they were walking toward the exit Baby stopped in front of an Army Surplus shop. "I want that jacket." She said, looking at a cute but sensible green jacket, it was almost the female version of Dean's jacket.

"Alright, then can we leave? I'm getting hungry this time." Dean said sounding slightly exhausted.

"We could go to the food court you know?" Charlie told him as she followed Baby into the shop. When Baby grabbed the jacket and went to check out Charlie stopped Dean and whispered to him, "You do realize she's picked out the female version of everything you wear right? She has asked your approval on anything that was even a bit feminine. You should really let her know what she means to you guys, because I can see where her insecurity comes into play. She's probably wishing she had been male when she became human, because you have such a shitty track record with women."

Dean opened his mouth to give her a snide remark, but Baby was back and ready to go. So he just turned around and walked to Charlie's car.

Once back at the bunker, Sam and Cas chatted with Baby about her shopping experience, while Charlie and Dean took turns glaring at each other. Once they had eaten, everyone decided to go to bed.

Baby slept in the same room as Charlie that night. Dean had gone to his own room without a word to anyone. Charlie turned on her laptop and played highway noises, and Baby went straight to sleep. Charlie was figuring out how to deal with a car-turned-woman a lot faster than the boys had.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I love the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm going to make the next chapter as quickly as possible, since I already have tons of ideas for it.**

**Love you all.**

**-LS**


	4. Avoidance is Never Key

**Dean's an ass, and Baby thinks she's not wanted. Charlie likes Baby as a human, but wants to respect whatever choices she makes. **

* * *

The next few days Charlie taught Baby how to shoot a gun, sparred with her, explained things human girl's usually hear from their moms, and had her watch endless hours of nerdy movies. Dean tried to stay as far away from the girls as he could.

After about three days of being avoided, Baby was fed up. She decided to look for Dean and have it out with him, if she wasn't wanted as a human, then her decision would be that much easier.

She eventually found him in the library, when he noticed her he picked up the closest book and pretended to read it. "Gotta research a case we think we've found."

"And the monster's weakness is sex?" She pointed at the Kama Sutra in his hand. "Gonna avoid someone with fake research, may don't pick up the book Charlie used the day before to explain certain things about sex to them with."

"Avoiding? I'm not avoiding anyone." Dean said defensively.

"Really? So you just accidentally remove yourself from any room I happen to be in? Or stick your nose in some book?" Baby shook her head. "You forget, I know you and Sam better than anyone else ever will. If you're having a problem with me, just tell me what it is."

"There's not a problem," Dean said, walking toward the door again, "I'm going to get something to eat, want anything?"

"No," Baby said, and she walked to her and Charlie's room.

"I need to ask you a favor." She told Charlie when she walked into the room.

"What is it Baby?" Charlie asked looking a bit worried.

"I need you to drive me somewhere." Baby pulled a map out of the drawer on the night table. "Here" She said pointing to the location of the warehouse they had found the witch at, where she had woken up as a human less than a week before.

"Alright, but why?" Charlie still looked worried.

"There's someone I have to talk to." Baby said stubbornly before adding, "Please Charlie, I really need you to do this for me."

"And why aren't you going to Sam or Dean?"

"Dean wants nothing to do with me, and Sam... Well he'd try to stop me I'm sure."

"Why would he try to stop you?"

"I can't answer that without you trying to stop me too." Baby said, begging Charlie with her eyes not to push the subject.

"Well when we get about a hour away from this place I'm calling the boys myself." Charlie said grabbing her car keys and jacket, "They at least deserve to know where you've gone."

Baby nodded her head and started walking out of the bunker.

Baby stayed awake during this car ride to play navigator. When they were an hour away from the warehouse she had Charlie pull over. "You'd probably get mad at me if I didn't tell you how close we are, so call Sam, let him know where we're headed. You can probably just say 'the warehouse' and he'll know."

Charlie pulled out her cellphone and dialed Sam's number, once she had told him where they were going she instantly regretted agreeing to take Baby to the warehouse. Sam told her who Baby was looking for, and asked her to stop the meeting from happening. Charlie debated internally before getting out of the car and answering Sam. "If this is what she really wants, then you should be supportive. Maybe if your fool brother had taken a minute to talk to her like I told him to instead of avoiding her like the plague she wouldn't want to be the car again. I think I get what she's doing. She feels unwanted. Have either of you even bothered to talk to her about what she means to you?" Charlie sighed, "No, you're both idiots. She's a human for the first time ever, and the only two people she cares about aren't showing in any way that they care about her. She was loved and taken care of as a car, but as a human she's been avoided. I'm going to talk to her, ask her to come back for a few more days, but at the end of that, if she still wants to go to the witch, I'm taking her."

Charlie hung up the phone and got back in the car. "Look, Baby I think we should head back."

"I heard what you said to Sam. And I don't want to go back yet, but I will consider not speaking to the witch just yet." Baby said, tears filling her eyes for the first time in days. "I've been trying so hard not to cry, because crying makes the guys so uncomfortable, but I can't do it anymore."

Charlie leaned over and took Baby into her arms. "It's alright, cry if you need to. We'll stop at a motel, and let the boys sweat a bit before I call them."

Baby let out a small chuckle and wiped her eyes, "Thank you for understanding me."

The girls checked into a motel room and Charlie took out two laptops. "Let's play a bit to blow off some steam shall we?"

"Yes, please." Baby said grabbing one of the laptops, Charlie had dubbed it Baby's laptop a couple days earlier. They opened up a game and started killing some, hopefully, completely fictional monsters.

Three hours later Baby decided it was time to get some sleep, so Charlie turned on the same highway sounds she had played every night since meeting Baby in human form, and stepped outside to call Sam.

When Charlie turned on her phone she had 20 unread texts and 3 new voice mails. She mumbled about the stupidity of men as she checked everything. All the messages were from Dean, so she called Sam just to spite him.

"Where are you Dean's been going nuts calling and texting you." Sam said when he answered the phone.

"We stopped at a motel and played so video games to forget about how troublesome you idiots are for a bit. We'll be back tomorrow." Charlie told him rolling her eyes.

She heard Sam sigh on the other end of the call, "What motel are you at?" He asked.

"Why? I just told you we'll be back tomorrow."

"Dean left about two hours ago when you didn't answer his fifth call." Sam told her.

"I'll text him the details, but Baby is sleeping, so if he comes here yelling and acting like a fool I'll shoot him." Charlie said seriously.

"I'll warn him, you just send him the info." Sam hung up the phone to call Dean.

Charlie walked back into the room and texted Dean the Motel name and their room number before turning her phone back off. She crawled into her own bed knowing she had about three hours to sleep before Dean showed up.

Baby woke to the sound of the lock being picked on their motel room door. She slowly crept over to Charlie's bag and pulled out the gun she knew was hiding there. Once making sure it was loaded she placed herself next to the door to get a clean shot at whoever was trying to break into the room.

When the door opened and she saw Dean she lowered the gun, "I hear knocking is a thing." She said placing the gun on the table and pushing Dean out the door and closing the door behind the two of them as to not wake Charlie. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to find you. What the hell Baby?" Dean whispered angrily.

"_What the hell Baby_?" She hissed at him, "I asked you to talk to me, tell me what the hell I did wrong and why you didn't want to be around me. You said there was no problem, so obviously that just means you don't want me around. You preferred when I was a car so that's what I was going to be. I left to make you happy."

"Worrying about you for hours does not make me happy." Dean was seething, but Baby was just as pissed.

"Worrying about _me_? Really? So you're saying you actually give a crap?" Baby practically spat out. "You were very supportive before we went to see the witch, even a bit when we went shopping, but then it was like you flipped a switch and I was on my own. You avoided me, Sam doesn't even know what to do with himself around me. He still doesn't see me as human. And Cas, poor guy doesn't even know how to be human himself, let alone help me at all. Charlie has been trying, but even she understands that I see you and Sam as family, and I thought family actually meant something to you both."

Dean didn't know what to say and Baby was so angry she was almost in tears.

"You know, I thought you would be the most helpful." She started calmer this time. "You showed me so much affection when I was a car that I figured you'd be at least half that attentive while I was human." She leaned against the wall and sat down. "The witch should have just turned me back when I asked, I'll never be able to break this curse on my own, and I don't want to stay human if this is how I'm always going to feel."

Dean stared at her, trying to think of the right thing to say. Baby was looking everywhere but directly at him. He knew he screwed up, he had avoided her to try and avoid hurting her, or getting her killed, because he did care. And everyone he cared about either ended up heart broken or dead because of him.

"Well being cursed definitely makes you part of the family," He finally said, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of humor. She didn't even chuckle, so he sat down in front of her. "I do care about you. I want you to be safe and happy."

"Great way of showing it." She said sarcastically, still not looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm a dick. You already knew that." Dean sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm toxic. Everyone I care about dies."

"You're such an idiot. They didn't die because you care about them, they died because they loved you and wanted to protect you. That's what people do for the ones they love." Baby finally looked him in the eye. "If someone had a gun to my head, and told me I had to kill you or die, I'd die in a heart beat, because I care about you." She stood back up, "Come on, I'm tired and you've been driving all night." She let him into the room and went to lie down on her bed.

When Dean went to lie on the couch in front of the TV she shook her head, "So we can share a blanket in the moon light, but a bed in a room where another person is sleeping is bad?"

"No, but you're mad at me." Dean said, sounding a bit like a child.

"I have a feeling that's going to happen a lot. But you can still sleep on the bed with me, I won't kick your ass for it." She crawled under the covers not waiting for him to accept her invitation and started to fall asleep. When she felt the bed shift due to new weight being added to the other side, she turned around and snuggled into Dean. "Night." She said before fully falling asleep. Dean fell asleep with a half smile on his face.

* * *

**I was going to make it a lot harder for them, but I figured that'd just be tedious. Thanks for reading so far, I love you all and I love reading reviews. Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it.**


	5. Sierra

**I know it's been a while, I've been sick. I'm actually still sick. This is what I've managed to write so far.**

* * *

The next morning Dean and Baby woke to the sound of Charlie laughing semi-quietly. They looked at the clock, which read 6:12am, then promptly glared at her.

"What the hell is so funny at 6 in the morning?" Baby asked grumpily.

"Oh nothing," Charlie said turning around and packing her bags.

"Well if it was funny enough to wake us with laughter I think we should know." Dean said quietly still glaring, Baby had laid back down on his chest and was trying to go back to sleep. She poked his ribs. "What?" He looked down at her.

"Charlie has her weird moments, but we love her anyway, so shut up and go back to sleep." Baby said, but Charlie started laughing louder and she sat up. "Ok now what on earth was funny about that?"

"You two are idiots." Charlie said with a huge smile on her face.

Both just stared at her questioningly.

"You're mad at him one minute, then he shows up and somehow ends up in bed with you all snuggled up against him, and now you're nagging him for talking instead of sleeping." Charlie stated, like her point would be obvious to a newly human car and an emotionally retarded man. She realized this a moment later and shook her head. "Never mind, you two will figure it out, go back to sleep, I'm going to go get some breakfast."

"Bring back pancakes." Baby said before laying back down.

Charlie left and Dean and Baby laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking to themselves.

After a while, neither of them being able to go back to sleep, Baby turned to Dean, "What do you think she was talking about?"

"I have no idea." Dean answered honestly, sighing and getting up from the bed. "Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure." Baby walked over to sit next to him on the couch. He passed her the remote.

"Nothing too girly." He stated, leaning back and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Duh." She said turning on Doctor Sexy. "I'm not stupid, and I know what shows you like. Charlie taught me to read, then gave me a link to the Supernatural books, so now I even know what you idiots have done when not around me."

"You actually read those books?" Dean asked with a shocked look.

"Yep, Charlie was the only person talking to me, and she actually has a job outside of this whole hunting mess and taking care of me, so when she was working from her computer, I would read."

Dean shook his head and went back to watching the TV. They sat in silence for the next two hours, eventually falling asleep curled into each other. When Charlie came back, she slammed the door loudly, waking them both.

"What does that damn witch look like?" She asked angrily.

"Uh... A few inches taller than me, brown hair, blue eyes... Skinny..." Baby said confused.

"Think you saw her or something?" Dean asked with a small yawn.

"I think she hit on me, and knew who I was. She started asking weird questions, like 'How's that pretty little car doing?' How would she know who I am?" Charlie asked.

"Don't know, we could ask her." Baby suggested.

"Or we avoid her until you've decided whether you want to be human or not." Dean said sternly, "No telling what she'll do if we provoke her."

"Dean's right," Charlie said, "But she actually seems kind of nice, she sounded more concerned about Baby than interested in causing any harm."

"Witches can not be trusted." Dean said, glaring at Charlie.

"She did seem rather kind to me when we confronted her about why she'd changed me." Baby said a bit sheepishly, "I don't think she's like the ones you've fought before Dean."

"She's a _witch_, they're never nice and good, they _always_ want to kill you." Dean said jumping up from the couch to glare at both girls.

"So you've never met a monster that deserved to live? No, oh I don't know, nice vampires that would go into purgatory to get your brother back for you? Nothing like that?" Baby said sarcastically, getting in Dean's face. "Not everything different is evil Dean."

"Benny was different." Dean said defensively.

"That's the point." Baby yelled, "I'm not originally human, I'm different. Does that make me evil? Maybe you should just kill me then."

Before Charlie or Dean could answer, Baby had run out the door.

Once Baby had gotten about four blocks away, she was regretting not grabbing her jacket first. She was getting very cold. Before she could turn around though, the witch was suddenly standing right in front of her.

"Oh, wow, you look like someone stepped on your heart." She said to Baby, snapping her fingers. A coat appeared around Baby's shoulders.

"Er... I think that's physically impossible, at least surviving it would be. But if you mean I look upset, well I did get into a fight for defending you." Baby said, quietly adding, "You haven't ever killed anyone have you?"

"God no." The witch said shocked. "Not all witches are evil."

"Close enough to my defense." Baby mumbled.

"Oh. So Dean thinks I'm evil then?" The witch asked.

"Well doesn't help that we know nothing about you, and you pop in and out on a whim." Baby pointed out.

"Then let's rectify that. My name is Sierra, I'm not a witch in the sense that the Winchesters have faced before. My power is natural, not superficial. I only had to use a hexbag on you, because, well a car to human spell is quite hard." The witch started to explain.

"Yeah, you're talking gibberish to a car who at this point doesn't care." Baby said sadly. "But I'm glad I know your name now."

"Do you want to be a car again?" Sierra asked.

"No, but I wish I wasn't so useless." Baby answered.

"Well, what skills would you like? I spell you with anything within high school graduate range of knowledge and skills. Anything above that is, well, hard. And would be hard to explain as you have no actual records of being in any higher learning." Sierra offered.

"Well being at least as smart as a high school graduate would be useful, but I'm pretty sure I'm learning rather fast with Charlie's help anyway." Baby told her, rejecting the offer.

"Charlie... She is quite a lady isn't she." Sierra breathed dreamily.

"Uh. Yeah, I guess so. She's awesome. Great friend." Baby agreed.

"Speaking of, here she comes, and Dean is in the passenger seat." Sierra pointed behind Baby.

"I really don't want to deal with him right now." Baby sighed as she turned around.

"That's fine." Sierra snapped her fingers once more and Dean's mouth disappeared. "It'll return when you decide you want to talk to him."

Charlie got out of the car laughing, Dean got out looking pissed. "Did she do that?" Charlie asked Baby looking at Sierra.

"Yes. Until I feel like listening to his annoying voice again. Sierra is awesome like that." Baby said, sad smile on her face.

"Sierra huh? Well sorry I ran out on you earlier Sierra." Charlie said turning to the witch.

"No problem, get it a lot." Sierra said, "I was just explaining to Baby about my powers and how I was born with them and am not in any way evil I just like playing pranks sometimes. I really didn't realize turning a car into a human would cause so much drama."

"Well, when you prank the Winchesters they will always think you're evil. Ask Gabriel." Baby said.

"Archangel Gabriel?" Charlie and Sierra asked at the same time.

"Er... Well yeah, but he's dead now. He tried to kill Lucifer." Baby replied. "Well who knows if he's actually dead, he's faked it a few times now."

Dean started waving his arms and pointing at his mouth. "We didn't forget about you," Charlie said rolling her eyes, "You're just a bit prejudiced for us right now."

Something akin to a groan came from the man, and Sierra laughed, "Only Baby can break the spell, sorry."

"I'm going to regret this, but fine Dean, what on earth do you have to say?" Baby sighed rolling her eyes.

His mouth suddenly appeared again, and he kept it shut for a moment, thinking about what he should say this time. "Alright Baby, I understand what you were saying." He started. "But, we don't even know her, she could be lying about everything."

"So you'd kill her based solely on the fact that you don't know her?" Charlie asked shocked. "You know that's just murder right?"

"She's not human." Dean said defensively.

"She's more human than you right now." Charlie retorted.

While the two of them argued, Baby turned to Sierra. "If I destroy the hexbag completely, would I change back?" She whispered.

Sierra nodded sadly. "You seem like such a nice human though, please don't. You don't have to stay with the Winchesters you know. You could stay with me, or go do anything with your life you wanted." She whispered back.

"They're my family, I belong with them." Baby replied, looking at Dean with a tear in her eyes, "But I'm not sure I belong with them like this." She fingered the necklace she had woken up with that first day. "I've been with them since they were born, I watched as they grew. I want to be able to help them, always, but I don't think they need an incompetent girl who knows next to nothing about anything. I know they need a car."

"You know more than you think you do." Sierra said, "Just give it time." She disappeared again.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"Probably got sick of you two bickering over whether or not she should die." Baby said walking to Charlie's car and getting in the back seat.

Charlie had packed all their things back into the car before she and Dean had gone to look for Baby, so she just dropped Dean next to the minivan and headed back to the bunker. Baby slept in the back seat the whole way.

* * *

**Don't worry I'm not ending it any time soon, Baby's insecurity is just showing again.**


End file.
